


(try to) get over it

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Has A Hard Time Letting Go (Ever After All This Time), Osamu Will Not Stand For Atsumu's Bullshit, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: "And how you're acting is pretty pathetic," he continues. "Hinata-san has been nothing but genuinely supportive of you and the rest of that team since the day he joined it. Before, even."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	(try to) get over it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaleRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/gifts).



> This is a semi-sequel to a 4 tweet thread I wrote a while back.

"How you spoke to him last week was uncalled for, 'Tsumu."

"I don't care."

Osamu stares at his brother, annoyance budding with frustrated evident on his face. He tries a different tactic. After all, he's only seen Hinata once in the past month - last week, in fact - and the younger man wore his fake smile like a shield. 

"You said you'd prove you would live a happier life than me. Why can't he be a part of you succeeding?"

Atsumu's nose wrinkles. "Shouyou-kun," he begins in a tone that reminds Osamu of their really mean nanny from years ago, "doesn't know when to keep his mouth."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black, idiot."

"Shuddup," Atsumu huffs. "He pretends to give a damn but I can see he's lying through his teeth."

Osamu rolls his eyes. "I think you're seeing shit that ain't there because you're still mad at me."

"That's not even t - "

"And how you're acting is pretty pathetic," he continues. "Hinata-san has been nothing but genuinely supportive of you and the rest of that team since the day he joined it. Before, even."

Atsumu stares at him, unseeing. But he speaks anyway: "His bubbly personality makes me sick."

"Does it make you sick or are you projecting because he isn't me?"

"'Samu - "

Osamu slams his hand down on the counter. He is not having this utter bullshit waste away Atsumu's love for the sport just because he didn't get his way. His stupid brother is far too talented to let this hold him back.

"You have always favored volleyball more than me. Always. I liked playing with you and I liked winning when we did and I felt a lot when we lost. I liked trying new moves with you, even when you put me on the spot, and I liked shopping for new gear."

"Then why would you leave just like that?! Why is this food business more important?!"

Osamu shakes his head, an irritating huff of laughter follows. "Because I love my 'food business" and I like volleyball. That's the difference between you and me. You have expressed time and time again that you wanted to go pro and I never said I wanted to."

His brother looks down. "We were a winning team." 

"Yes," Osamu agrees easily, "we were. Now, you have the opportunity to be a winning team with Hinata-san. 

"I - " Atsumu stops, shaking his head. 

"You said you'd toss to him one of these days and you did. How did that make you feel?" 

Atsumu remains silent. 

"It doesn't have to feel the same way between you two as it did us. Don't compare it. He's different from me and that's a good thing. You're expanding your horizons. That's a good thing."

"Come back," Atsumu speaks simply after he's finished.

"No." He isn't going to abandon his business. He loves what he does and, with time, Atsumu will learn to accept and appreciate Hinata. And he will learn to love tossing to him, too. 

Atsumu doesn't speak another word. He silently gets up and walks out of the store. Osamu doesn't chase after him. 

This time, he won't soothe his brother's disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt I'll write anything else relating to this.  
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> Twitter: @stan_haikyuu


End file.
